


Arrested

by lgarniger



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Oral Sex, Romance, Scent Marking, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bun buns, dominant Judy Hopps, semi-NC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgarniger/pseuds/lgarniger
Summary: What if Judy took her frustrations out on a poor fox instead of stepping into wet cement? How would her relationship change from just a small difference, and some big talk?





	

“Be careful now, it won't be just your dreams getting crushed~” The fox called as she dashed through the legs of the passing rhino.  


“Hey! No one tells me who I can or can’t be, especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try to be anything other than a popsicle hustler!” she yelled. This fox had been the cap to a bad day already, being swindled didn’t sit highly on her to-do list.  


“Alright, look, everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can’t, you can only be what you are. Sly fox, dumb-” The metallic clanking of pawcuffs cut his sentence short.  


“I’ve about had it with you Mr. Wilde. I can and will be whatever I want to be, and right now? I am the predator, I am the alpha, and I am a cop!” she yelled, grabbing the cuffs and pulling, dragging the fox right back into the alley they came out of.  


“What did you do that for?” he shouted, struggling against the cuffs. However she pushed him off balance before he could make any headway.  


“Sit down and be quiet while I think of what to do with you.” She replied, her foot whacking the ground as she thought.  


“You know Carrots, people may get the wrong idea here~” he began, but she grabbed the chain between his cuffs and pressed it against the wall, forcing his arms above his head. She leaned just a little too close and caught a whiff of his scent. It was musky with hints of oranges and popsicle flavoring. It was something alien, new, interesting… intoxicating. Her judgement faltered and a smile spread across her muzzle.  


“Oh would they? Would be a shame for them to see a fox getting dominated by a little podunk bunny wouldn’t it?” Judy taunted, caressing the side of his muzzle as his grin slipped and a look of worry replaced it for a brief moment. She caught it though. The brief slip was all she needed to know she a struck nerve.  


“Come on Carrots, you really think you could overpower a predator like me?” he asked. Baring his teeth and thinking he had a chance, he struggled to get up. She placed her foot against his chest and pushed him down rather forcefully, holding the chain to pull his arms up once again.  


“I’m sorry foxy, but it looks like you belong to me. After all, nobody would believe the story of a big bad fox. I’m starting to like the way you look foxy, may have to take a bite for myself. After all, I’m the new predator,” she said, putting on her best sultry grin. She saw a nail sticking out of the wall nearby and slipped the chain of the pawcuffs onto it, keeping his arms suspended. She began to give the fox a show - ever so slowly taking her jacket off, slipping out of her vest, leaving her in just her bodysuit. She turned and wiggled her hips at him, and was pleased to see him blushing, ears back, and trying to look away.  


“You’re a bunny, I’m a fox, and I’m pretty sure this counts as excessive force.”  


“Excessive? The only thing excessive is the tent in your pants. It seems like you enjoyed the show after all,” she replied, inching her way to the ground and crawling forwards until she was between his legs with her paw resting on the top of the fairly sizeable tent. He flinched, hard, as she touched his trapped member. 

“Seems like someone has been pent up, maybe they needed a bunny to help them out?”  


“As if! I get vixens when I want them carrot head,” he replied, tugging at his cuffs and pretending to ignore her, but the twitch under her paws let her know she was in the right territory.  


“Oh? Is that why you ogled my ass every time you turned around, and haven't stopped looking at it since we got into the alley?” There, a twitch - not under her paw, but in his muzzle. His mask had chipped. “Got you,” she chirped, unzipping his pants painfully slowly.  


“Wait wait wait, you can’t expect this to work. Again, you’re a bunny, I’m a fox. It would be far too big for-”  


“Good, I like a challenge,” she countered, yanking his pants down to reveal his boxers, a large and visible tent in them. However, the best part was the sudden increase in his scent. Judy’s nose twitched of it's own volition as she inhaled the deep musky odor. The barest hint of oranges seemed to be overpowered by violets. She figured he must have a scented deodorant, and if this was his true scent, she didn't care much for the deodorant.  


“You okay there Carrots? You took my pants off then went a little loopy.” She saw genuine concern in his muzzle as he asked. Perhaps he wasn't such a sly fox after all - she was starting to see through that hard mask to the gooey center. Speaking of gooey center, her mind quickly jumped back on track as she caught another whiff of his overpowering musk.  


“Oh yes, your scent is just a little intoxicating,” she said, and he cracked a smile  


“Yours is pretty interesting there too, officer. After all, you reek of horny bunny,” he replied, smirking as if he were in control. She only smiled.  


“Don't worry, soon enough you will too,” she said, reaching downwards slowly and finding the waistband of his boxers. She heard him take an audible gulp as she looked up to his muzzle. His ears were tucked and he wore a nervous smile as she wiggled her paw just a little lower. Her fingers slid just inside his waistband and she could feel the heat of his member mere centimeters from her paw. She wanted to grab it so badly, but instead she looked at the fox for any sign of remorse. His emerald orbs were locked on her, an unspoken hunger within - one that matched her own. He was in on this, and she was going to have her stress relief after all. With determination in her violet eyes and fire in her stomach, she swept her paw down, grab hold of her new toy, pulling his boxers down to inspect what she was working with. When the reddish-pink monster was revealed, her eyes drank in the sheer size of it.  


“I warned you Carrot-” he started, before letting out a small yip as she tightened her grip on it - the soft flesh yielding under her paws as a small drop of clear fluid appeared at the tip.  


“You have the right to remain silent, Slick… That is, if you can anyway…” she said, looking him directly in the eyes as she moved down his body, letting her tongue dart out to press against the tip of his shaft. The slightly salty flavor didn't put her off in any way as she lightly suckled the tip, swirling her tongue around the source of his pre-cum. She felt him buck gently and, in turn, she pressed a paw to his hip, pushing it back down to the ground and pulling off of his shaft. “You only do that when I want you to. Got it, Slick?” she asked, dominance lacing her voice, making it clear she was giving an order, not making a suggestion.  


“Y...yes,” he replied, an unsure tone in his voice that made her smile. His conman facade was falling away and she had him as he was meant to be, not how he wanted to be. The same glint hit her eyes and she looked back at his shaft, curiously a sort of mass had formed at the bottom and bulged out slightly.  


“You mean, ‘yes ma’am’.'”  


“Yes ma’am.”  


“Good boy… Now we’ll see what happens if I squeeze this…” she stated, wrapping her paw around his forming knot and giving it a squeeze. The sudden feeling of wetness on the underside of her chin prompted her to let go and look down, wondering if her new toy happened to be a bit defective. However, she realized it had only been a blast of pre-cum and, in that moment - combined with the low whining noise the fox was still making - she realized what her biggest advantage was.  


“Carrots~ Careful with that. I can’t last if you play with my knot long,” he croaked. The declaration was followed by a moan as he watched her through half-lidded eyes while she gently massaged it again.  


“I will play with what I want, when I want, Slick,” she shot back, a giggle escaping her muzzle. She had learned something new today, the bulb was called a knot, and every time she gave it a squeeze the fox whined. She put this to work by slipping his tip back into her mouth and caressing his knot, lightly squeezing it just to relish the effect it had on him. The feeling of power, control, and sheer lust that blew through her mind as a spurt of his pre landed on her tongue was intoxicating. The knowledge that this fox could cum at any moment and it was completely under her control made her giddy with excitement, and her pants were quickly becoming a nuisance. She slipped his tip out of her muzzle, making sure to carefully lick every bit of his pre off before pulling away. As she stood she saw his eyes on her, glowing green with lust and hunger, and she made sure to take her bodysuit off as slowly as possible - wiggling her hips and bending at the waist to make sure he got a prime view of her. She peeked back to make sure his eyes never left her as she ever-so-slowly exposed the fact that she simply didn't bother to wear panties in the skin-tight suit. If the twitches of his shaft were any indication whatsoever, she assumed he liked what he saw. She unhooked the key from her discarded belt and stood, stepping closer until she was mere inches from his muzzle. “If you want this key you better be a good boy. Got it?”  


“Yes officer,” he replied. Curt, to the point… and oh so wonderfully submissive.  


“Good.” Judy could feel the tip of his shaft just barely brushing against her entrance from how she stood. She made very deliberate eye contact as she tossed the key far out of reach and sank down onto his shaft in one fluid motion. Stars exploded in her vision and she let a very loud, very sultry moan escape her throat as she felt the slight sting of being stretched so full so suddenly. She felt the heaving breath of the fox beneath her and, as her senses slowly came back to her, she heard him whispering.  


“Pretend you're at the dentist, pretend you're at the dentist...” She cracked a smile, clenching around his member and feeling the entirety of it pulse. The sensation alone - of feeling it move within her - scratched an itch she didn't think she was capable of having.  


“Nick Wilde you are under arrest for feeling this good,” she huffed, a momentary lapse dropping the dominant edge from her tone, allowing the fox to take his chance.  


“Nice to meet you Arrest, I'm Nick,” he said, using their current positions as a pun. While she admitted to herself that it was witty, she still clamped down on his shaft just to hear his breath hitch.  


“Puns not allowed. Got it?”  


“Yes ma'am!” he called through a groan. Taking the noise as permission to continue - not that she planned on waiting anyways - she began the arduous journey of pulling herself all the way up that gigantic shaft until the tip rested against her outer lips once again, an empty feeling spreading quickly. She could feel a spurt of pre fire off of him and hit her lips, which were now just above his length. It was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. Without any warning she dropped back down, only to instantly bounce back up, setting a pace that was hard and deep. She could see the fox’s paws clenching at the air, his expression scrunched up as he fought his own pleasure.  


“You aren't going to cum too early are you, Slick?” she moaned, his shaft spreading her so fully that she couldn't help but shiver every time her lips bumped that delicious looking mass at the bottom.  


“For Fox sake… it's like fucking a wet electric blanket,” he breathed in reply, never opening her eyes. She raised a brow at the odd comparison, but nevertheless quickened her pace. After all, he wasn't the only one enjoying this. She huffed as she pushed down harder with each thrust, the mass of flesh that pressed against her lips pushed all the right buttons, only causing her to crave his shaft even more. Each time she dropped down, the sensation of being full rocketed through her, sending bolts of electricity arcing down her spine and curling her toes at how dirty the situation was. She forced her eyes open and bathed in the sight in front of her: a terrifying predator - or so her family would say - reduced to a smiling fox with his tongue hanging out as he panted and his shaft being pummeled by a bunny half his size. She would have loved to prove her family wrong like this, showing them how a fox can be submissive to a bunny. However, on second thought, she figured it would be a bad idea to have sex with a fox when her family could see. Although, if the current ride were any indication, she knew no mere buck would satisfy her after this. She wanted something more… and right now she wanted the knot she was bumping against.  


“Slick, you’re holding back on me!” she panted, grinding down hard on his knot, trying to force it into herself. A look of worry crossed his face even as his subtle whines of pleasure faded away.  


“No. It's too much for someone your size!” he protested, and she could hear regret in the fox’s voice. He wanted this just as badly as she did.  


“You don’t tell me who I can and can’t do, Slick,” she countered, standing up until his tip was just inside her before slamming down as hard as she could, feeling her lips stretch a little wider and the fox under her stiffen, his shaft twitching wonderfully inside her. She pulled back and dropped once again, feeling that bulb of flesh slip a little further.  


“Seriously Ca-Ahhh!” he moaned as she dropped once more. “You could get hurt!” he finished, panting heavily.  


“I know, I just don't care. Put your knot in me, Slick, no more excuses,” she replied, tempted to use the voice Bogo had used on her as she rose and slammed herself down once more, feeling the fox quiver under her.  


“Fine. As you wish, Ma’am,” he grunted, and this time as she slammed down, he lifted his hips up in a hard thrust. There was an audible pop as the knot slipped inside her and Judy saw stars. The exquisite feeling of being stretched to her max and locked to the fox overruled any pain she felt though. When she felt the blasts of hot liquid spread inside her it all became too much and she clamped down hard on his knot, her orgasm sending her walls into fits, trying to milk more and more from the fox shaft inside her. Every second was an eternity as she sat suspended on his hips, his orgasm having driven him to arch his back, lifting her off the ground, held up by his shaft alone. She could feel each and every pulse as he filled her completely with his cum, every spurt only making her shiver more, and every twitch enticing her to clench down and hope for more of a creamy filling. She collapsed against his heaving chest to catch her breath, and when she finally did she looked at the fox to see his emerald eyes half-lidded, a smirk on his face.  


“You’re not quite like a buck, Slick.”  


“You’re not quite like anything… Ma’am” he replied, and she grinned. He understood that she was in charge, and she would remain that way. Or so she thought as his paws fell to her back, pulling her into a hug.  


“What? I pawcuffed…” She trailed off as he held up a pawcuff key, She looked back and saw her key sitting exactly where she had thrown it, which only meant that...“You had a key this whole time?!” she yelled, trying to move herself higher, but she felt a firm tug as she shifted, reminding her that she was tied to him. The action sent a wave of pleasure through her and she clenched down, nuzzling into his chest.  


“Yes ma’am. I saw no need to use it though,” he said, a smirk spreading across his muzzle as she looked at him, then down to where they were connected.  


“Good boy Slick… So... How long are we like this?”

When Judy finally got back to the station she was beaming. Her romp had left her a little sore, but the number in her pocket only stoked the fire in her belly that she was sure only a certain fox could put out. She was almost home free when the shadow of a massive water buffalo fell over her.  


“Hopps! You are forty-five minutes late to check-in. Did they not teach you how to read a clock in the academy!?” the buffalo screamed at her. All she bothered to do was show him her ticket count, at which his eyes widened.  


“Sorry Chief, I got a little tied up today.”

..To be continued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm godawful at HTML, so this website eats my formatting for lunch. If this is an issue for you, just hop on over to my DA, where the HTML does itself and it's less aggressive. Apologies to the grammar addicts


End file.
